


Tell Me We're Alright (bring down my level of concern)

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Post-Fall (Hannibal), puppy cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: "Shh, you're alright, mylimasis, I'm right here." He nuzzles at Will's hair and neck, "I'm not going anywhere."The sobbing continues for a while, but Will slowly begins to calm down."I'm s-sorry that I-I woke up you.""Shh, just breathe for me, my alpha. You're alright, I'm alright, Lola is alright, we're all okay."A few minutes pass and Will has calmed considerably, his cheeks are flushed and tacky from drying tears."Would you like to talk about it, mylimasis?"
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Tell Me We're Alright (bring down my level of concern)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Whumptober - I didn't particularly like the original prompts so I am replacing the day by combining alt. prompt - nightmares and alt. prompt - comfort.
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from Level Of Concern by Twenty One Pilots.
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy 😌

Hannibal wakes up to Will screaming. He wraps his arms tightly around him to stop the thrashing--this is far from the first nightmare Will has experienced, Hannibal knows how to take care of him. "Will, I need you to open your eyes now."

Will is sobbing, tears streaming down his face, breathing rapid and heart pounding in his chest.

"Shh, you're alright, mylimasis, I'm right here." He nuzzles at Will's hair and neck, "I'm not going anywhere."

The sobbing continues for a while, but Will slowly begins to calm down.

"I'm s-sorry that I-I woke up you."

"Shh, just breathe for me, my alpha. You're alright, I'm alright, Lola is alright, we're all okay."

A few minutes pass and Will has calmed considerably, his cheeks are flushed and tacky from drying tears.

"Would you like to talk about it, mylimasis?"

"It was the same as always, we get caught and separated--Hannibal, I can't survive being separated from you again." Not only would them being separated hurt emotionally, it would cause physical pain as well, separating a mated pair who are unwilling to be parted will cause them both to have full body aches, accompanied by high fevers, eventually if they are not brought back together their organs will shut down and they will die.

"We're careful here, nothing is going to separate us."

"I know, I'm just so scared. It's been almost three years and I'm still so scared."

"We check the news sites and Tattlecrime every other day, there hasn't been a single mention of either of us in a long time."

"Would, um, would you mind letting Lola in the bed for a little while?"

Hannibal had made it clear when they adopted the little fluff ball Havanese puppy that she would **_not_** be allowed to sleep in their bed. But on nights like these Hannibal always makes an exception, "I'll fetch her from her kennel." He detangles himself from Will and makes his way to the kitchen where her kennel is, he opens the door and lifts her into his arms, "Come along, Lola, daddy's having a rough night."

Upon reentering the bedroom he finds that Will has moved to his place on the bed, nose buried in Hannibal's pillow--self soothing with Hannibal's omega scent--blanket wrapped tightly around him.

Lola whines in Hannibal's arms until he places her on the bed next to Will. He immediately lifts the edge of the blanket and let's her join him in his blanket cocoon.

"Thank you, baby." Will murmurs.

Hannibal smiles softly, "You're welcome, mylimasis." He climbs onto the bed--taking up the space Will had been lying in. He won't be permitted into Will's blanket cocoon the way Lola has been, but he can still put his arm around Will and hold him to his chest.

He often tries to ignore his omega biology completely--being that omegas are often seen as weak, but on nights when Will has a nightmare, Hannibal feels _complete_ , like the perfect omega taking care of his alpha. He would never wish for Will to have a nightmare and be upset or scared, but he wishes he could take care of Will more often without hating himself for giving into his biology.

Will is not yet asleep again--Hannibal can practically _feel_ the anxiety and fear coming from Will. "Settle, my alpha, we are all here and we are all safe." He kisses the back of Will's head, nuzzling into his hair.

"Hannibal?" His voice is soft and trembles ever so slightly as he speaks.

"What, mylimasis?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, my alpha?" On nights when Will has nightmares Hannibal tends to call Will, 'my alpha', more often--not only does it biologically soothe him, after the fall he admitted to Hannibal that he wanted to be _someone's_ , Hannibal's alpha, and so Hannibal reminds him that he is Will's omega.

"I betrayed you, I rejected you after you saved me and I let you sit in a cell in the BSHCI for years, I married someone else and then I threw us off a cliff and you almost drown, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you." Will is facing away from Hannibal, but he can smell the salt of Will's tears, can hear them in the way his voice shakes and feel them with how Will trembles in his arms.

He holds Will tighter against him, "You were simply not ready to accept me then, but now you have and we are here together, safe, and happy. Mylimasis, no matter what has happened in our past, I will not let it ruin our time together now or our future."

It's at that moment that Lola wiggles out from beneath the blankets and starts licking at Will's face--whether she's just after the salty tears on his skin or she is trying to comfort him, it makes Will smile and laugh.

Will does not try to push her away, he let's her continue to lick him.

Hannibal whines, "My alpha, I want kisses too."

Will laughs again--the sound is like music to Hannibal's ears, Will is coming out of his post-nightmare upset. "Aw, I'm sorry baby, you're more then welcome to give me kisses too, as long as you don't mind a little puppy slobber."

A few years ago Hannibal would have minded, he would've insisted that Will wash his face and bush his teeth first, but now he couldn't care at all, he leans over Will and presses their lips together. It's a quick, chaste kiss, Hannibal can smell Lola's saliva on Will's skin. Lola takes the opportunity to lick Hannibal's face. Hannibal growls, "Young lady, we've discussed this, you can give daddy all the kisses you want, but I do not appreciate slobber on my cheeks."

"Don't lie, baby, you _love my_ slobber on your cheeks."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
